


New Beginnings

by patrochilles_trash



Series: The Life and Times of Peter Stark - MCU AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, I have big plans, Multi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, hear me out, i wanted a peter stark au bc i have a bunch of ideas, oh boy here we go - Freeform, so this will be a whole universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash
Summary: “Sir,” JARVIS prompted quietly. “The results have been calculated.”Tony just sucked in a breath.“And?”“The DNA in the infant's blood matches your own. Congratulations, sir, you’re a father.”The world around Tony stopped moving, and he was convinced that all of the air in the room had disappeared.ORWhat would the MCU be like if Mary had just dumped Peter right at Tony's doorstep at infancy, left for the genius playboy to raise on his own?I swear this will be good, just hear me out.
Relationships: Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, only mentioned - Relationship, past - Relationship
Series: The Life and Times of Peter Stark - MCU AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081826
Comments: 17
Kudos: 358





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay hi.. This is going to be a monster of a series if everything goes to plan. I've had a lot of Peter Stark fic ideas rolling around in my head, and I couldn't get any of them to sound right as stand-alones. I felt like I couldn't give enough background for it to make sense. 
> 
> Welp. 
> 
> Here it is, way too much background. Technically each fic can be read by itself, but some things might not make sense.
> 
> Welcome to the Peter Stark universe. I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know if you have any ideas or feedback! I love all of you guys, and the continuous support and comments means the world to me. Take care of yourselves and enjoy my brain dump.

Tony Stark wasn’t someone who considered himself ‘father material.’ His own father, Howard, had done such a spectacular job that he was almost afraid to have that kind of responsibility, and he had spent his entire life coming up with new ways to piss his dad off and refusing to have a child to continue their legacy was the perfect kick in the teeth. 

Not to mention his lifestyle wasn’t exactly child friendly. 

Tony was honestly surprised that he hadn’t stumbled across any legitimate offspring. Of course, there were always claims, but each and every one was shut down by genetic testing and his legal team. 

No, Tony Stark would remain a childless bachelor until the day he died if he had any say in it. There wouldn’t be any strings attached, whether it be wife or child, and he would live his life exactly the way he wanted it – without the crippling fear of ruining some innocent kid that didn’t deserve a father like him. 

Naturally, the universe always had a funny way of proving him wrong, and it was the only thing that had ever really told him no.

**&**

Tony was lounging on his couch barely watching the TV and half-heartedly nursing a glass of scotch, the rain pummeling the giant floor-to-ceiling windows behind him. 

The news had said that they were in for a nasty storm, but he hadn’t realized that it would be a goddamned monsoon right outside his house. He assumed that living on a cliffside facing the Pacific Ocean didn’t help either. 

He was just about to down the rest of his drink and call it a night when he was interrupted by JARVIS. 

“Sir, I would like to inform you that a young woman is outside your front door, and she appears to be carrying a package,” the AI said over the near deafening sound of the rain. 

Tony froze in his seat. A person right outside his home in the middle of the night carrying anything set him on edge. He knew he had enemies. It was a given considering his line of work and the tech he and his company developed, and it was only a matter of time before someone called in a hit on him. 

He had to admit that walking right up to his front door, torrential downpour or not, didn’t scream trained assassin. 

“You know, if someone wanted to kill me, you would think they would go for a much less obvious attempt,” he grumbled, sitting up and setting his glass down on the class coffee table in front of him. “Pull up the cameras, J. Show me the front door.” 

JARVIS did exactly that, and within moments, a hologram of the view from his door was displayed in front of him. 

There was a woman in a drenched raincoat standing right in front of the door, carrying an equally soaked cardboard box, shifting from foot-to-foot as if she was unsure of what she was about to do. Tony wasn’t able to discern any sort of defining features as she kept her head low where the camera couldn’t pick up her face. She also had the box angled in such a way that he couldn’t see anything inside of it either. 

After a few more seconds of deliberation, she seemed to come to a decision on what she was going to do, and Tony stiffened at the way she suddenly squared her shoulders. 

Whatever he had expected the woman to do, abruptly setting the box down and running off into the rain and darkness was absolutely not it. She didn’t knock, ring the bell, or even utter a word. She just ran. 

“What the fuck,” Tony breathed, still rooted to the same spot. 

Was the box going to explode? 

A full minute passed and nothing happened. Not the woman nor anyone else came back, and there was no one busting down his windows to get to him. 

“Jarvis, buddy, what’s going on here? Can you see what’s in the box?” he asked warily. Tony desperately wanted to get up to see what was at his door, but genuine fear stilled him. There wasn’t much that scared the man, but something about the whole situation didn’t sit right in his gut. 

“I am not entirely sure, sir, but I am detecting a life form inside of the box,” JARVIS said after a few painful seconds of silence. 

Tony was glad he wasn’t holding his glass anymore because he was sure he would have dropped it by now out of shock alone. 

“A life for- did someone leave a puppy or something?”

“Not exactly.”

Maybe it was the AI’s tone that had him ready to stand, or maybe the curiosity was going to eat him alive if he didn’t at least go and check. 

“This better be a prank,” he growled, rising from his couch and storming toward the door. 

Part of him expected to be gunned down the second he opened the door, but as soon as he looked down at the box, he felt like someone had ripped the ground out from under his feet. What lay inside, wrapped in soaking blankets, was way worse than a puppy.

Way, _way_ worse. 

A baby, no older than one or two months, stared up at him with the widest doe eyes that Tony had ever seen. 

As soon as the infant laid eyes on him, those chocolate eyes began to fill with tears, and his bottom lip quivered moments before he let out a heart-breaking wail. 

Tony frantically started looking around, hoping to see anyone, _anything_ , praying to any god that would listen that this was some sick, disgusting joke and that some mysterious woman seriously didn’t plop a literal baby on his doorstep in the middle of the night while the sky was falling. 

When no one popped out of the bushes to laugh at him and his shock, he looked down at the crying baby and did the only thing his sluggish brain could think to do. He reached down and lifted the infant, dripping blankets and all, and brought him inside.

His heart wrenched in ways that he didn’t know that it could as he subconsciously held the baby close to his chest, uncaring of the way the water seeped through his shirt, chilling his skin. 

A shiver went down his spine from the coldness of it, and a distressing thought struck him. _God,_ the poor thing must be freezing. 

The kid was still screaming at the top of his lungs, and Tony went on autopilot. He had no idea what to do with a baby, had never even held one before, but he knew that he had to get the wet blankets and clothes off and try and get some warmth into the tiny human. 

“Sir, might I suggest one of the throw blankets you have draped across the back of the couch,” JARVIS helpfully added. 

Tony, not for the first time, realized how much of a blessing his creation was and scrambled back to the couch. He unwrapped the sopping fabric from the infant and belatedly realized that the kid’s clothes were soaked through as well. He cursed under his breath and began stripping the material as well. 

It was definitely a boy. 

Smudged black ink on the baby’s arm caught his eye as he reached for the plush blanket that laid over the back of his couch. 

_Peter._ The boy’s name was Peter. 

A hysterical laugh bubbled up from his throat. This had to be some sort of drug induced dream because there was no way this was actually happening. He wasn’t in charge of a baby boy. That’s insane. That’s-

The high-pitched crying broke him out of his downward spiral. 

Right. Crisis first. Meltdown second. 

He started drying Peter with the bottom half of the blanket, and once he was convinced that it was as good as it was going to get, he wrapped the top half of the warm fabric around the boy, and to his own surprise, started rocking him gently in his arms. 

He was crazy. It was official. They could finally lock him up. As far as he knew, he didn’t have a paternal bone in his body, but here he was, cuddling and gently shushing this little boy like it was his own son. 

_Son._ What if-? No. That was impossible. He was always careful with the women he took to bed, but-

He froze. Condoms weren’t always 100% effective. 

Tony shook his head. It wasn’t the time. He would figure out just who the hell this kid was and who he belonged to so they could go back to their rightful owners. 

“Jarvis, how soon can we get a DNA test done on this kid,” he asked. 

“If you would like, sir, I have samples of your DNA on file, and you could obtain one from the boy and allow me to cross reference.”

Tony chewed on the inside of his cheek. Did he really want to know? What if it came back positive? What if this little boy, Peter, was his? He considered calling CPS and having them come take him, but they would just do their own DNA test anyway. 

He resisted the urge to slam his head on the nearest flat surface, but when he looked down at the steadily quieting baby, he paused. 

Peter was staring at him with huge watery eyes, snot dribbling down his nose and smeared all across his round cheeks. Tony knew he should be disgusted by the sight, but some far away part of brain craved to coo and wipe away the mucus and tears. 

He was definitely hallucinating. 

“Let’s do it,” he said with a sigh, turning to the steps the descended into his lab. 

“Might I suggest a solution of sugar and water for the infant? We must prick his heel to obtain a blood sample, and the glucose will assist in pain relief,” JARVIS said, causing him to pause. 

He really didn’t want to cause Peter more pain than strictly necessary, so he hung his head and went to the kitchen to prepare the mixture.

Just trying to get sugar to mix with warm water was an ordeal when he only had access to one arm. No part of him wanted to put the infant on the counter, and putting him on the floor just didn’t seem right. 

He eyed the coffee mug with sugared water and the mess on his counter. 

“Alright, kiddo. Let’s make sure you’re not actually mine before we send you off,” he said, knowing damn well Peter wouldn’t understand him. 

Peter just made a gurgling sound that had Tony’s heart clenching with an emotion that he refused to name, and he picked up the cup and started the short trek to his lab. 

**&**

After what could have been considered a traumatic experience for both Peter and Tony, he had gotten the blood sample and was waiting on JARVIS to run the DNA. 

He was almost afraid to breathe as he rocked Peter, unwilling to admit how pleased he was with himself in getting the baby to settle again. 

Tony watched as Peter’s eyelids started to droop, and the baby shifted in the blanket as best as he could to get in a more comfortable position. 

“Sir,” JARVIS prompted quietly. “The results have been calculated.” 

Tony just sucked in a breath.

“And?”

“The DNA in the infants blood matches your own. Congratulations, sir, you’re a father.” 

The world around Tony stopped moving, and he was convinced that all of the air in the room had disappeared. He couldn’t believe that this little boy was his son, but the information was displayed clearly in front of his eyes. Something so small and innocent had come partly from him. He didn’t the know the first thing about babies, about raising a child. 

He could do nuclear physics in his sleep, but a _baby?_ The thought sent chills racing down his spine. The life in his arms was going to depend solely on him for everything for a very long time, and he wasn’t sure that he could do it. 

Tony looked down at Peter, choking air into his seizing lungs, and just stared at the sleeping boy. He had trusted him so entirely that he just fell asleep tucked in his arms and pressed against his chest. That thought terrified Tony. Peter shouldn’t trust him. The man could barely take care of himself, let alone an infant. 

But Peter did anyway. 

“Shall I cross reference his DNA with local hospitals to try and identify a mother?” JARVIS asked. 

“Expand that search to every hospital in the country and pull up every bit of relevant information you can find on babies. I guess I’ve got some research to do tonight,” Tony said.

His voice didn’t even sound like it belonged to him. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Work on finding some discreet pediatricians and contact my legal team and Pepper first thing in the morning.”

“Of course, sir. I will alert you should I find anything.”

“Thanks, J,” he said, already tuning the AI out as page after page of holograms appeared in front of him, all about how to care for an infant. 

He sighed as he shifted in his chair and readjusted the boy in his arms, still clinging to the hope that he was dreaming, and this would all be gone when he woke up. 

“This is going to be a long night,” Tony said to no one in particular.

He just didn’t realize how much his life was going to be turned upside down in the coming years.


End file.
